


Lock Stock and Teardrops

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 Night Five, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-02
Updated: 2003-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Takes place after Night Five. Josh gets a little help.





	Lock Stock and Teardrops

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Lock Stock and Teardrops**

**by:** PrettyPretty

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Summary:** Takes place after Night Five. Josh gets a little help.  


CJ's POV:

God my head is killing me. Just once I'd like to make it through one day without a throbbing headache. I close my eyes and sigh as I toss my glasses on my desk. At least it's quiet. It should be quiet, it's one o'clock in the morning. It's one o'clock in the morning and Donna just left. I'm just gonna kill Josh Lyman and be done with it. He's such an idiot. The woman gets offered a high profile, high paying job and he blows her off. You're going to lose her, mi amore. She'll be gone before you realize it. Then what are you going to do? It's been three days and he's still acting like he could care less about her. This has got to stop. I don't care if he's dating Amy Gardner or not. This is Donna. Get your head out of your ass Josh. I wish he'd just talk to me. He's determined to keep whatever happened between them to himself. Whatever it was, it must have hurt him badly. This started long before the job offer. They've been acting weird since before the censure. What happened?! Dammit, I hate not knowing. Well, regardless of what happened, I've got to do something before it's too late.

I push myself up from my chair and start looking through my CDs. I know it's here somewhere. Ah! There it is. I pull the CD from the shelf and head for Josh's office. As I open his CD player, I search for a pen on this landfill he calls a desk. This should get through to him. If not, I'm just going to have to kill him. There are the options, big boy. You better listen the first time. I pull a sheet of paper from his printer and start a note.

'Mi Amore, you better get your head out of your ass before it's too late. You'll lose her for good this time. Talk to her.'

I push play on the CD player and then the repeat button. That should get his attention. I know he'll be in before Donna tomorrow. She told me Josh told her she didn't have to come in until nine. As the music starts to play, I take a deep breath and hope this works.

"Sing it K.D." I close the door and head back to my office. I'm going home.

Josh's POV:

God my head hurts. It's eight o'clock on a Sunday morning and my head is killing me. Damn Amy. Why she just can't have a normal conversation is beyond me. She always has to get in to some earth shattering debate. Advil. I need Advil. I know there's some in my office. Donna always keeps some in my desk drawer. Where is Donna? Oh yeah, she won't be in until later. I rub my hand over my face as I push open my office door. Did I leave the radio on? I circle my desk and see a note. It's from CJ.

'Mi Amore, you better get your head out of your ass before it's too late. You'll lose her for good this time. Talk to her.'

I run my hand over the note while I listen to the words of the song echoing through my office.

_Someday I won't come runnin'_  
When you call  
The way you hurt me  
It's a wonder I'm still here at all

_Someday you'll wake up_  
And you'll find yourself alone  
Lock, stock and teardrops  
I'll be gone

_I can't go on_  
The way you make me feel  
You make me cry  
And every time expect me to forgive

_Someday you'll wake up_  
To a cold and lonely dawn  
Lock, stock and teardrops  
I'll be gone

_Oh someday I'll wake up_  
And find the strength to carry on  
And lock, stock and teardrops  
I'll be gone

_Lock, stock and teardrops_  
Lock, stock and teardrops  
Lock, stock and teardrops  
I'll be gone

The song's played through about four times before I realize I'm gripping the edge of my desk so hard my knuckles are white. I see Donna walk past my door and I know what I've got to do.

"Donna!" Did she just flinch? Has it really gotten that bad between us?

"Yes Josh?"

She won't even look me in the eyes anymore. How did things get this bad?

"Close the door." I think that sounded a little harsher than I meant. She's looking at me with those big sad eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Us. We're what's wrong. Don't you see it?! Can't you feel it? Wait, I've got to get this out. I can't lose her. I won't.

"I need you." Oh hell. That's not how I meant to open this conversation.

"What?" Why does she look terrified?

"I don't want you to take the job Donna. Please don't take the job."

"Why?"

"Because I need you."

"You can find a new assistant if that's what you're worried about." Is she about to cry? She's getting those little red splotchy marks on her neck. Oh God, please don't cry.

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want another assistant."

"Josh..."

"No wait. I mean....I'm trying to....Donna, let's go for a walk."

"What? Josh, you've got staff in eight minutes."

Shit. Think. Think. "Then after I get back, I want me and you to leave here and go get a cup of coffee together."

"Why?"

"Because, Donnatella, we need to talk." Oh God, the red splotches are getting worse.

"What about?"

"Us. Everything. We've got to figure out how to get us back on track."

"Do you think we can?"

God I hope so. Before I can answer my phone rings. Donna grabs it before I can.

"Josh Lyman's.....Oh hi Amy." Does she always look like she's eaten bad fish when she talks to Amy? "He's right here.....I'll let you tell him that." Donna practically throws the receiver at me as she turns to leave. Fortunately, I'm quicker than she is and I'm able to grab her by the sleeve.

"Hang on." I put the phone to my ear and start talking to Amy. I've let go of Donna's sleeve and am currently holding her wrist.

"Hey J." I so hate that. My name is Josh.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I've got lunch free and I was wondering if you....."

Oh no. Not today. "Can't. I'm eating lunch with Donna." Donna's staring at me like I've lost my mind. Maybe I have.

"You're what?" What the hell is up with that tone?

"I'm eating lunch with Donna."

"You're eating lunch with Donna?"

I hate it when she repeats what I say as a question. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Why?" Donna's glaring at me now. This can't be good. "Because I want to have lunch with Donna."

"Why?"

"What the hell do you mean why? Listen, I can't talk right now. I've got staff. I'll call you later." There. I refuse to debate about lunch with Donna. Donna. Oh God. I'm still holding on to Donna's wrist.

"You will have lunch with me won't you?" I think I look a little more pathetic than I wanted.

She gives me a smile. God I missed that smile.  "Some place nice?"

"You pick."

"You pay?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Thank God.

"Okay. I've got staff. I'll see you in a little while. Be ready when I'm done. We'll take my car."

"You don't want to walk?"

"No. We've got to talk Donna. It's gonna take awhile." I give her my best smile. Thank God she returned it with one of her own. I turn quickly as I exit my office and run in to CJ.

"Morning mi amore."

"Hey. Can you cover for me this morning? I'm going to be out of the office until after one."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Donna and I are having coffee."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah. Thanks." For everything.

"No problem." She winks at me as we walk into Leo's office. I think today just might be a good day.

**Lock, Stock and Teardrops courtesy of Roger Miller. Sung by KD Lang.


End file.
